Network boot is a mechanism where a device, connected to a network, may connect to a network server and download software to boot the device. In many cases, an operating system may be transmitted across the network and the device may begin operations through software provided by the network server. The server may provision the device with various software applications and may enable the device to begin operations.
Network boot techniques may enable a device to be configured and operated from a remote location. The server that provides the bootable software and operating system may determine the configuration of executable code and may change the applications and settings each time the device is rebooted.